Breaking Dawn
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: Takes place after 3.18 & the hope of a beginning of a new life. To make way, to begin suddenly & violently, to initiate a first appearance. A way for something new. In losing Jerry, & winning the Presidency, it was a sudden change in his existence. He didn't know how to go on. He lost so much in the election. My version of what happens during & after the finale. Hopes for S4.
1. Red Sunsets and Sunrises

**(Yes I know I should not have started a new story, and PLEASE forgive me. I have not been able to stop thinking of anything but FITZ on the floor breaking down since Thursday night. On Twitter 4-21-2014 some #Gladiators were talking about an idea like this and I thought I would give it shot.**

**No I HAVE NOT forgotten about any of my other stories. I will continue to update them on a regular basis. But here is what I hope to see happen in S4. **

**First, I would like to thank and give #OneMinute to "**_**DiamondPrencess," and "KWsGladiator," because you are EVERYTHING to me. Without you I could not have started this story. Your belief in me is outstanding and I love you more than you could possibly know. **_

_**To: "1970 Kady," "scandal-redhot," and "martins4xf"**_** it was YOUR tweets that helped put this idea in my brain…so thank you. ;-)**

**Enjoy and leave me plenty of pumpkin seeds, especially if you want to see more.**

**/**

**Breaking Dawn…**

**Chapter 1: Red Sunsets and Sunrises….**

**The Red Setting Sun**

"It's not your fault," Olivia heard in her mind.

"I don't blame you for Jerry's death," she heard Fitz say this time in her mind.

"You are nothing like your mother," she this time came into her mind. But was she? Her mother killed the man's she loved more than anything else son. His first born - his name sake, his oldest child; how was he supposed to love her after that happened.

Everyone around her was hurt or falling apart. Stephen left and she hardly hears anything from him nowadays. Charlie gave Quinn info on Huck's family, but could he really go back to them. He was damaged worse than she was. He was trained to kill people, torture them. Could he go back to the life of just being a husband and father? That she did not know.

Quinn she helped "save," but now looking back did she really save her at all. She didn't die because of a crime she did not commit, but having Huck train her to be like him, did that solve anything. She is good - really good, better in some ways than Huck, but in "saving" her, did she really. Did she doom her to a life that was not meant for her?

Last year when she finally got a taste of what it was like to be "truly" like Huck, she hadn't been the same since. In hurting Billy Chambers, that old Quinn died and a new one was born. Born into a new day, she can't ever go back to. She was definitely not the girl that walked into OPS showing "too much cleavage."

She saved Harrison from insider trader troubles and fraud. Adan came back into his life and he's been nothing but a mess. Adan hurt Harrison, stole files from her laptop to give to her mother to take down Fitz. Harrison always said he would have her back but would he have his own. Would he be better off if she was gone too?

Then there is Abby, her best friend who would go over a cliff for her any day she asked. She willing stepped into an "Olivia Pope" white coat a month ago, and went to the White House as her proxy. Abby was great at her job and was not intimated but what she found there; a broken administration, friendship attempting to shield it's truth from the world.

She saved her from an abusive husband. Olivia was there to save her life, but it was Abby as of late who has been saving her. Abby was her voice of reason. The person who gave her a swift ass-kicking when needed, and reminded her of what it meant to be a gladiator. But was it enough to stand in the sun with them? Was it time for them to stand in the sun themselves without her?

"Abby, I'm leaving," she finally voiced.

"What are you talking about you just can't leave," Abby screamed at her. It was just her, Huck and Harrison in the room. "Today is election day. You can leave today."

"Come on Liv you just can't walk out on us? What the hell?" Harrison said this time.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Olivia whimpered. "I am no good to any of you. I am the Scandal. I destroyed all of you. Everyone I love gets hurt. It's not in my DNA to love or be loved back. I just need to get away from everything."

"You don't mean that," Abby said. "Fitz…I mean the President is going to need you today Liv. I know I was only there once but that man needs you. He can't do this alone. How are you leaving us so soon?"

Olivia looked at her. "My father has arranged a jet for me. It will take me anywhere I want to go."

"Your father," Harrison grimaced.

"Your father cannot be trusted. He is not Daddy. You may think he's changed but he was always command. Jake was in charge for a little while, but no one ever leaves B613. Once you're in, that's it. Your father controls you, just like he controls me, and Jake." Huck told her, clenching his hands together.

"Huck – Harrison -Abby, I have to go. It's my fault that Fitz's son is…" she couldn't say the word.

Harrison sat next to her, "Liv is not your fault that the President's son was killed. You can't really believe that."

"If it wasn't for me, Jerry would be here Harrison. My mother killed him," Olivia cried out. "If I hadn't asked Fitz for help, and let him put my mother on that plane than Jerry would be alive."

"Don't be so sure of that Liv," said a voice behind her. She turned and saw Jake standing there.

"Let me guess, Abby called you," Olivia said to him, as he came into the room and sat down.

"No it was me," Huck said. "If anyone could talk you out of leaving it would be Jake."

Olivia glared at Jake, and everyone in the room. "I don't have time for this. I need to go home and finish packing," and stopped when she remembered what Jake said when he came into the room. "What did you mean don't be so sure that my mother killed Fitz's son."

Jake sat down and so did everyone else. "Why would your mom steal a vile of meningitis? That is not her style. You know she is only out for the money. She likes to get rich. Killing Jerry would serve no purpose for her."

"Jake this doesn't make sense. If she didn't do it, then who could…" and she stopped when she saw how Jake was looking at her. "My father," she whispered out, not believing that he could do such a thing is to kill an innocent child.

"Why would he," and she couldn't say anymore. Jake gave her one of his looks, and she knew Jerry's death had something to do with him getting command back. She heard Huck typing on his computer checking something.

"Liv," Huck said. "I checked the videos for that area that was vile of meningitis was locked into and there was no way your mom could have gotten in there. IT was not her. You need a special code to gain entry to that room."

Olivia looked at Jake, Huck, Harrison and Abby. "So someone with special clearance had to get into that room to do this. But who would want Fitz's son dead, and for what purpose."

Huck turned the computer to face her, and she looked frightened by WHO she saw going in there. Jake saw her face, and instantly understood her fear. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Jake," she whined. "Tell me he's not the…."

"I'm sorry. This person is the reason why your Dad knows everything that has happened between you and the President in the Oval. I know because when I was command, he brought me videos from the Oval on a daily basis. I'm sorry. But this video shows clearly who really hurt Jerry."

"But are we sure this is the room this vile was stored in," Olivia asked not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Huck saw the desperation in her eyes and worked his magic on the computer to zoom into the picture. Olivia pushed away from the table and ran to the window in her office, coming to grips with everything.

Huck, Harrison, Abby and Jake let her go. She went and stood by her window in her office. Outside she could see the White House and the sun setting in a red behind it. With the sun like this, the White House has a pink hue, causing her to want to break down and cry.

She heard someone come into her office, "Wow that looks….," looking out at the setting sun.

"That looks freaking eerie," Abby said now walking in next. She went and stood by Olivia in the window.

Olivia didn't respond, and kept looking out the window. It was disturbing looking at the White House seeing a red sun setting behind it. Huck then said, "It's a blood sun; extremely symbolic of the…."

Olivia then finished, "Son that Fitz lost yesterday. He's going to win this today you know. It's not because of anything we did. But losing his first born, caused him to get the sympathy vote, and in turn winning the election. This was not how I wanted him to win. He deserved to win this differently."

"I know honey," Abby said. She turned to Abby and could feel herself letting go.

"I am going to hug you." Abby walked over, pulling her into her arms. Olivia let her hug her body, and then Harrison and Huck came over and wrapped them both up in their arms. Jake stood at the door to her office and watched. It was not his place to be in this moment.

They all pulled away and they all looked out the window. Jake then asked "What do you want to do Liv? You can't just leave."

She turned to them and told them that she was still going to leave but she had a plan. Her team tried to argue with her, but eventually gave in, agreeing to her plan. She looked to Jake, and he knew what do to do next.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Harrison asked her, making sure.

"Yes. It has to be done. Jake," Olivia said as he began to walk out the door.

"I got it. Don't worry," and off he went.

/

**The Color Red**

After Jake left, it was just Abby, Harrison and Huck left behind. They sat there a few moments on her couch in her office looking at the red setting sun. The lower the sun became in the sky, the worse Olivia felt. The White House, no longer looked White, and its pink hue, was now turning a darker red.

"God that is freaking me out," Abby said.

"Filter Ab's geez," Harrison nudged Abby.

"Sorry Liv," Abby voiced, looking out the window. She then thought of Fitz inside. "Liv, have you heard from him today?"

Olivia looked at her and shook her head no. Fitz had not called. She was not expecting him to, to be honest. She thought he would have wanted her there when the final announcement would be made that he would win another term. But it's probably for the best that she was not. He did not need to be reminded that it was her family that took his son away from him.

"Are you going to go and tell him you're leaving?" Huck asked finally.

"No. I don't think I can face him. I will have one of you go back and let him know. This is for the best. I know you all understand that. Or at least I hope you do. You all understand what he means to me. How much," Olivia stopped and couldn't say the words.

"You love him," Huck said for her, causing Olivia to look up and smile.

"I do love him, more than anything. But if I stay it will only hurt him more. Mellie and Fitz need to heal each other and maybe they can finally move on and figure out what is important." She watched the sunset outside. "You know I was supposed to stand in the sun with him. No more pretending. Just being here in the now," letting her voice trail off.

"Standing in the sun," Harrison asked.

She turned to him. "Yes we weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. We are supposed to be honest with each other. No more lying to protect the other – no matter what. We were supposed to stand in the light – I am his light and his is mine. Not leave the other's side."

"And," Abby asked quietly.

"Now I think I've brought nothing into his life but darkness. I am his darkness. I came into his life, turned it upside down, and ruined him. I have brought Fitz nothing but heartache and pain. The cause of that pain is being shown right now looking at the White House – the red setting sun."

"Olivia come on. The red sunset has nothing to do with what happened yesterday," Harrison voiced curiously.

Olivia nodded. "I think it does. Sunsets are red because of scattering. Light travelling through the atmosphere scatters at an amount proportional to its frequency. Late in the day, the light from the sun must travel through more of the atmosphere to reach us on Earth. Low frequency colors, such as red and orange, are the only wavelengths of light left. This causes sunsets to appear red- the color of all the blood that has been lost because of me."

"Liv, that is just beyond creepy. What do you have a weather degree now?" Harrison asked.

"No Harrison I don't but think about it. In the beginning of my on and off relationship with Fitz during his first campaign and even in the White House, even in the darkest times we found 'light' in the other. We've basically been doing this song and dance for four years," she said. "All the brightness in our lives – love is gone. The only color of light you see is red. Just like the red sun right now. It's a sign for me in a sense to let go and move on."

"Liv that is nuts." Abby growled at her. "That is just bat-shit crazy and you know it."

"Yes it is. But none of you can deny that it's true," she said. Her team did not know whether to agree or not. Harrison then suggested they go to Olivia's so they could go and help her pack and say goodbye to those she wanted to say goodbye too.

Abby looked at her, "I still hate you for leaving me. And he will hate you even more once he finds out."

Olivia looked at her and didn't say a word. She knew Abby was right but right now she has to do what was best for her. Fixing herself and her life was a priority. Once she was squared away, than could she fix Fitz. She just hoped he would rely on Mellie, Cyrus and Andrew till her return.

/

"**The Red Election…"**

Fitz was in the residence and was walking around after talking to Mellie. The staff offered to make them something to eat, but both no one really wanted to eat anything. He checked on Karen and she found her in Teddy's room playing . She looked up when she heard him enter.

"Hey Dad," she said to him.

"Hey Kiddo," Fitz said sitting on the floor with them. "Did you and Teddy eat?"

Karen said yes and continued to play with Teddy. She took in a breath and asked, "Dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetheart," Fitz softly told he.

"It wasn't Janine was it." She watched her Dad's eyes shoot up. "The last time we were here and all together, Jerry and I were talking," she whispered saying her brother's name.

Fitz looked at her, "And?"

"The only person we ever saw you around was Olivia," Karen asked him, gauging his reaction. Fitz tried not to smile, think of Olivia but one came across his face. "It is her isn't it?"

Fitz nodded. "Karen we don't have to talk about this now."

"No I want to know. Jerry thought it was her too. We could tell but how you looked at each other when you thought no one was looking. You never looked at Mom that way. It's not just some fling it is? And her with Uncle Andrew; I guess he loves her too." Karen said point blankly, hoping her father would be honest.

"I don't know about Uncle Andrew's feelings for your mom, but I do have strong feelings for Olivia. I am…" Fitz tried to brace himself to say it to her. "I am in love with her. I have been since I met her almost five years ago."

Karen looked at him. "So, why are you and mom still married then? You both want to be with other people, so do something for yourselves."

Fitz wrapped her in a hug. "Sweetheart is not that easy. We just lost your brother and I need to be here for you all right now. Maybe in another life, things could be different."

Karen got up and sat in her Dad's lap. "Dad, I know Jerry was only fifteen but both him and I agreeded on this. Life is short, and you should be with the one that you love. Mom too. Teddy and I will be fine and our family was never normal. You are going to win again Dad, and I know my older brother would be proud of you."

"How did you and Jerry get so smart without me knowing," Fitz asked her finally smiling.

"Because we're your kids," Karen said back. She and Fitz then looked up and saw Mellie standing in the door. He was not sure how much Mellie heard but Mellie came over to them and sat down. Fitz hugged both of them, and then kissed both their heads. Teddy climbed into everyone's lap.

Fitz told them all he loved them, and went made sure Mellie was going to be okay with Karen and Teddy. Mellie said she would be fine and Fitz got up and went for a walk. A few times during the day he thought about calling Olivia but he could not bring himself to do it. He did not know why, but something was holding him back from making that call

He did not blame her for what happened to Jerry but still it was her mother. He wondered how two cruel people, could have such a wonderful daughter. Rowan told him that he captured Maya and put her to death but did he really. A part of him still did not trust the man and he wondered if he could fully. He got him his revenge but would it ever be enough.

He walked down to the West Wing, and could hear Cyrus with the Staff. They were watching the election results come in. He looked in momentarily and walked out before anyone noticed. As he began his walk down to the Oval, he heard Cyrus come up behind him.

"Sir we are going to win Ohio, and California is a given. You won another term Mr. President. Congratulations." Cyrus said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks," was all Fitz could say and watched Cyrus go into the room to celebrate with everyone else. On Cy's way back, he heard him call Olivia. She must not have picked up because Fitz could tell that he left a message. Fitz then placed his head down and continued his walk to the Oval.

The hallways were bare. He saw a few agents along the way who congratulated him. Fitz smiled, doing his best to keep his tears at bay. He saw Tom standing by the Oval and nodded to him as he went inside. He closed the door behind him and stood against it.

He looked at his cell phone, and there were no calls from Olivia. He placed the phone on the end table and walked further into the room. As he walked inside he noticed that the Oval had this red hue to it. All the blood spent keeping him in the office was finally making its way to the surface. He felt as it was creeping up on him, through the walls.

_Verna_… he looked down and he had her blood on his hands.

_His father_…the wretched man, hurt is wife, destroyed his marriage, his life, and no matter how hard he tried, Fitz could not break free of him.

_329_…was the number of people he killed on that plane 22 years ago. He felt weak, covered in the blood of those 329 lives he took on the plane 22 years ago.

_James_ -his Chief of Staff's husband, who served at the pleasure of the President. He dug into things too much and ended up getting killed by Jake.

_Maya Pope_, Fitz thought. She was responsible for killing the pilots on the plane that took her away, but now for killing his first born child. How could he move on from this?

So much blood on his hands, and all for what? "_A Fair and Free Election_," the Red Election that was how he would remember it.

He closed his eyes, walked over and poured a drink. He watched his hand shake violently as the drink poured into the tumbler. If he drowned in his sorrows, he could num the pain. The pain would temporarily go away and maybe he could feel human. Maybe he could be happy he won again but how could he?

Fitz put the drink down, turned and fell to the floor. The room was turning darker shades of pink, making him feel as if all the blood that was on his hand's, was coming to him. He could hear all the cries for help in his mind, causing unbelievable pain in his heart.

He finally cried about for all the lives that were lost in getting him here. Fitz had been holding in for so long, that he crumbled into a mess. His body shook violently on the floor, succumbing to the anguish he felt. All the lives lost, for what – for him to be President. He won the Presidency, but lost everything doing so. He felt lost, weak, alone, helpless.

He lost his son, the ultimate price he paid for a free election. It was not supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be leaving this prison, and finally having the life he always wanted with Olivia in Vermont. But finding out about Mellie changed that, and now losing Jerry caused that dream to disappear before his eyes.

He cried for him and Olivia's dream slipping away. For the children they could not have now. The house they would probably never live in. The jam they would not make with each other. The dream of a life, that was no longer within his reach. The ache in his heart unbearable, and he cried till he couldn't anymore.

He heard Mellie come into the room, and she helped him sit up. He had no idea how long he had been there, but it must have been for some time. The Oval was no longer pink, but a dark brown red color. He felt her fingers go through his hair, attempting to sooth him. But both knew only one person could.

/

"**Where's Olivia?"**

Mellie didn't say anything to Fitz, she just let her fingers run through his hair. She could feel that it was wet, either from sweat or tears. She then ran her hand down the back of his suit jacket, hoping it would sooth him, out of his sadness; a sadness that no parent should have to endure; the loss of a child.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, hoping that he would respond in some way. He barely moved but stared straight ahead. He was lost in a place that not even she could reach him. In winning the election tonight, Mellie knew that she lost more of her husband. But this time it was not to another woman, it was to darkness. She did not know how to pull him back from.

The light went out in his life, when he found out defiance. But this was different and it frightened her. Fitz for the first time looked lost, alone, and in a state of "being" that she did not know how to reach him. She watched him a few minutes more, unsure of what to do.

"Fitz, Cyrus had me come and get you," Mellie said finally. He did not respond, but she felt his body shake slightly. She wrapped her arms around him, and Fitz laid his head on top of hers. He placed it there only for a moment, and then pulled away.

"Fitz," Mellie said again. "You have a speech to give. Sally has called to concede and congratulate you. The press is expecting you."

Fitz still did not respond. Andrew then came into the room and saw them both on the floor. Fitz knew he was in the room but did not look up. That would mean he would have to move and he just couldn't.

"Mr. President," Andrew tried to get his attention, still standing. Fitz did nothing but stare ahead at the fire flickering in the room. The sun was almost gone, and the Oval was turning dark.

Mellie looked up at him, not sure of what to do. "Fitz," Andrew said this time, getting down on the floor with him. "Tell, Mellie and I what you need. Please."

"Where's Olivia," was all Fitz responded with. He needed her. She was his light. She is his reason for breathing. She is everything. She was not here but why was the question.

"Andrew you see Fitz's phone anywhere," she asked. Andrew got up and looked around the Oval. Fitz sat on the floor and still did not say anything else. Andrew found his phone and handed it to Mellie. She dialed Olivia's number, prayed and hoped she would pick up.

It went to voicemail and left a message, "Olivia I don't know what you are doing but you need to come here. Fitz is not okay and neither am I. Both of us need you please. I'll do whatever I can to help him. I am not asking this as the First Lady. I am asking for help from the only person I know that can save Fitz's heart. Please come." And she hung up the phone and placed it on the floor.

Olivia had heard her phone ring as she was saying goodbye to Abby, Harrison, Huck and Jake. Jake had asked to go with her but she told him no. She didn't know if he was still working for her father, and didn't want to take that chance. The pilot on the plane did not work for her father, so she was safe.

"Liv, are you sure? I can protect you." Jake said to her on the tarmac.

"No. You need to stay here and protect Fitz, and my team. If I find out anything happens to them Jake, trust me, I'll turn worse than my father and mother combined on you. Do you understand Captain Ballard," she said to him, walking in his direction. She was not screwing around and wanted him to know her intentions.

"I got it," Jake said. "Watch everyone and make sure Fitz stays safe."

Olivia nodded. She handed Abby and her phone and Huck gave her another one. Abby had the number only. "Abby all my numbers are in here. If you need me, you are the ONLY one that can find me."

"I got it Liv." Abby said. "Don't worry I'll take care of things at the White House for you."

Olivia said okay and began to hug everyone goodbye. She walked away and boarded the plan to leave. Abby looked at her phone and felt it vibrate, signaling there was message. Abby listened to it and once she heard it, charged for the plane, climbing on board handing the phone to Olivia.

Olivia heard the message and knew what she had to do. She went up and told the pilot her instructions and he nodded. She glared at him briefly, and he told her that he worked for her not for her father. She did not want anyone to know where she was going.

She had Abby signal for Jake to come on board. Jake boarded the plane, and she told him what she needed him to do. He did not ask any questions and ran out of the plane; a gladiator on a mission. Abby exited the plane and told Harrison and Huck that things were going to be okay. They watched the plane take off and hoped for the best.

/

**The Sunrise of a New Day…**

Jake hit the White House and luckily did not see Tom standing guard next to the Oval. A lot time that had passed and he was sure that Fitz was still in there. It had taken Jake sometime to get things done but he did everything Olivia asked. He saw Fitz on the floor still with Andrew and Mellie sitting beside him. Jake walked over to Mellie and asked her to run upstairs and do something for Fitz.

Mellie gave him a questioning look, and she knew it was Olivia that sent him. She kissed Fitz on the cheek and left him there with Andrew and Jake. Fitz did not say a word and kept looking straight ahead. Jake whispered something to Andrew and his eyes shot over to him.

Jake nodded and both men helped Fitz off the floor. "Where am I going?" Fitz asked finally speaking.

"You'll see Sir," Jake said.

"I don't want to go anywhere. Just leave me be," Fitz said. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can and YOU ARE doing this," Jake told him.

"Come on Fitz," Andrew said walking him out of the Oval. "We've got you."

They escorted him out to the back of the White House where an unmarked car was waiting. Tom was now off duty, so Jake knew this would work. From being command he knew that his schedule did not change because that is how command liked it.

Mellie gave the bag to Jake they put it in the car with Fitz. "Where am I going," Fitz asked not caring about anything.

"It's okay Sir. I've got you," Jake said walking over to the other side of the car. He waved to Andrew and Mellie and they watched the car pull away. It got to the base and there was a chopper waiting for Fitz on the tarmac.

"Jake what is going on? Where is Olivia and why am I here?"

"Board the chopper Fitz. You are going to be fine. Just go. The pilot is a friend of mine. Now go." Jake instructed him.

"Don't I get to know where I am going?" Fitz asked not really caring but annoyed. "What if I don't want to go anywhere or do anything?"

"No." Jake replied and made Fitz get on the chopper. "Right now you are not in charge. You need to do this. For once you need to trust me Fitz," he said to him with a faint smile.

Fitz gave him a look, and did what he was asked. It must have been in the early hours of the morning. He checked his watch and new it would be dawn soon. The chopper lifted off the ground with Fitz on board. Fitz asked the pilot where they were headed but the pilot told him he could not tell him anything.

"You know I am the President of the United States right?" Fitz sassed him.

"Yes Sir I do, but I have my orders," the pilot spoke back.

"Orders," Fitz groaned. "From whom dare I ask?"

"Yes Sir," the pilot said. "And I am sorry but I am more afraid of them, than of you."

Fitz eyes shot up and began to wonder where he was going. He had just put Rowan back in charge, and he hoped the man was not coming after him in some way. The pilot saw his apprehension, and voiced, "Sir, Jake is a good friend of mine. I owe him my life and would never betray him. You are safe. Don't worry."

Fitz nodded and relaxed. It was dark and he could not really see anything outside. The only thing he could see was lights from cars, street lamps and houses. He sat for the remainder of the ride making small talk with the pilot.

As time passed he could see the sun beginning to break on the horizon. He looked out and all he could see was evergreen trees, hills and valleys. Fitz looked over at the pilot and he smiled at Fitz, assuring him that he would be fine.

"Where are we?" Fitz asked him.

"You don't realize it yet Mr. President," the pilot questioned Fitz.

"Um no, should I," Fitz asked have annoyed. Fitz then looked out at the sunrise, coming up on the horizon. A new dawn, a sunrise was breaking on the horizon and he never felt so alone. But out in the distance, he saw something that looked vaguely familiar.

Fitz eyes widened wondering why he was here all places. This was a place he did not want to be. It would only cause more heartache and pain. As the chopper approached the clearing, Fitz looked out and tried not to care, but it was hard. This place held so many memories for him and Olivia. It made the ache in his heart ten times worse. He looked at the pilot as he began to lower the chopper.

"I do not want to be here. Did my wife convince you to take me away so she didn't have to deal with me?" Fitz said to the pilot, as he felt the chopper land on the ground.

"No Sir. It wasn't the First Lady that asked me to bring you here. I did this as a favor to Captain Ballard, and someone else." The pilot answered Fitz.

Fitz kept looking straight ahead, not wanting to look at anything else. "You need to take me back to the White House. I rather be there than here. There is nothing here for me now."

"Don't be so sure about that Mr. President, look," the pilot explained to Fitz.

"Why would I want to look over there, if it is only going to…," Fitz started to say and was halted in his words. He closed his eyes and refocused at what he saw before him. Someone was walking towards him, like he was in a dream. He blinked a few more times trying to make sure what he was seeing was real and not some dream.

They were in a white dress, with a long white sweater. They had a scarf around their neck to keep them warm. They had a smile that made the sunrise fail in comparison to it. He turned to the pilot, "This is why you brought me here."

"Yes Sir," was all the pilot responded with. Fitz thanked him, swallowed hard, and took off the head phones and exited out of the chopper.

He walked through the clearing and met them right at the end of the cobblestone walkway, and archway.

"Hi."

"Hi," Olivia said back, reaching up touching his face.

"You did this," Fitz asked, as she waltzed herself right into his arms. She wrapped them around her waist, letting him hold her. For the first time, he was finally able to breathe, and not feel dead inside.

"Yes," she said leaning up kissing him, quickly.

"Why," he got out before he was not able to hold the wave of emotion.

"I wanted you to see it again. _You said this house is ours. You told me that you bought the land. You had it built for us."_ She watched Fitz beginning to break down.

"Livy," he moaned, feeling himself losing the battle with his emotions. "This dream is gone now."

"No it's not. We still have a chance – a chance to be happy. You obviously can't be mayor," causing Fitz to smile. "But I can still…,"

She stopped when he placed his finger over her mouth and finished with "Make Jam. But Livy how can we do this now. So much has happened and gone wrong."

"I don't know. But I know this can still be you and me raising a family here - growing old together. I still want that with you. After everything that's happened I still want you - THIS. _This is STILL our house Fitz. And I wanted you to see it again, to remember why you did all this for me, for us_." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss.

Their lips touched, and he felt lost for a moment. He was unable to think. Fitz was lost in his love for her. He finally whimpered, "Liv?"

"This still exists and Vermont can still happen. I wanted you to know that out of everything you've lost to win the Presidency again, you can still have this dream with me. I don't want you to leave Mellie, unless you two agree on that together." She then stopped herself.

"What," he cupped her face.

"I _wanted you to LIVE the dream. Stand with me in the sunrise Fitz- in the dawn breaking. LIVE this dream with me. Can you do that?_" Olivia asked him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and they began to kiss as the sun began to rise higher in the sky.

Fitz nodded, unable to respond. He could feel the "breaking dawn" on his face, bringing life back into his body. He finally voiced. "You are my light. I love you Livy."

"I love you too Fitz."

/

**Well my Pumpkins that is it. I am going to add more chapters to this but it won't be for a couple of weeks. This story will be under 10 chapters. **

**I hope you like my version of the finale better. Jake was good guy and no he HAS NOT CLUE about Vermont. Just the pilot knew where to take Fitz. Mellie and Andrew don't know where Fitz went either. I have plans for Tom. Fitz and Mellie will find out about that eventually.**

**So Fitz will be able to heal and get better here in VT with Olivia. This is how I wished things could have been. She left on a plane but she went home to Vermont to wait for Fitz. (Awwww)**

**Got plans for chapter 2. So please leave me plenty of leftover Cadbury Cream Eggs and Pumpkin seeds. If you want to read more, make my email go nuts. I am challenging you to make it go nuts. BRING IT people. I am waiting! **

**Thank you to KWsGladiator and DiamondPrencess for making me write this. I can now function properly and update my others. This was just the therapy I needed to be this hiatus and get me through the summer. I hope it will be for you. ;-)**

**Let me know your thoughts, ideas, and what you think I should do next. I am open to suggestions. ( Like SERIOUSLY send me them..any help would be good.)**

**Jam and Maple Syrup,**

**Me's**


	2. A New Day Has Come

**Hello my Loves. I promised you another update by the weekend on a story so here it is. This chapter was hard for me to write, and when you read you'll see why. I cried. So have your tissues ready and PLEASE leave me #RaysOfSunshine at the end. Me's**

**Chapter 2: "A New Day Has Come…"**

"**Being a Father VS. Being a Daddy.."**

"I love you too, Fitz" Olivia murmured as he scooped her up and held her close in his arms. He was holding her so closely that he decided to pick her up off the ground so she could let her head rest on his shoulders. Her feet were tangling underneath, and her shoes slipped off. Fitz felt her shiver and turned to face her.

"What's the matter," he asked half smiling.

"You knocked my slippers off Mr. President. I have cold toes now thanks to you," she protested, leaning her head on his shoulder so she could look into his eyes.

"Well we can't have that," he raised his voice, in a manner that told her he was feeling a little better. He put her down and let her pick up her shoes. Before she had the chance to put them back on, he scooped her up and carried inside their house.

"Fitz I can walk," she mumbled into his chest.

"Nope," he told her point blank. "You _'air lifted' _me up here, so now it's time for me to _'air lift'_ you into OUR house."

"You're a dork," she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Yah well, I am your dork, and I love you for doing this. It's what I needed," he said as they made it inside. He placed her down and froze at the sight before him. As the _'breaking dawn'_ was coming into the windows, and it lighting the room, he saw how she made the house into their home. The sun's rays beaming onto various points all over the room. He looked and felt his mouth drop open.

"Fitz you okay?"

He turned to look at her, "Yes but how did you do all this?"

"I heard how you were from Mellie and took a plane up here. I opened up the house, and had everything cleaned up. I took all the sheets off everything, and made some of the rooms look like our home for you. So now it looks lived it," she stated. "Is that okay?"

He pulled her into his arms and turned to face her. He placed his forehead against hers, and let himself melt into her touch, perfume, and her voice. "Do you have any idea how much this means to me, Livy?"

"Yes," she kissed him. "I do." She tried to pull away from him but he wrapped his arms around her body and let her head fall directly over his heart. She listened to its rhythm and found it so calming and peaceful. He swayed her back and forth, humming a tune on top of her head. She chuckled when she realized it was "You Are My Sunshine."

"What," he asked her playing coy.

"You are my sunshine too Fitz," she pinched him. "Now go look around and let me know what you find."

He raised his eyes and let her go. "Go," she said shoeing him away.

He walked off and noticed that under each beam from the sun, there were pictures. Fitz turned to look at her, and she was already in the kitchen, attempting to make breakfast. "You know these granite counter tops are from a local quarry, and that fireplace was made my hand," replaying his words.

He grinned and commented, "You were pay attention."

"Of course," she winked and began getting out what she needed to get started on breakfast. "Keep looking Fitz," she instructed.

He watched his eyes dart to the pictures and walked to them. Under each beam of light were shots of him from both campaigns. Others were pictures of them in private moments, the State Dinner, and a few from her apartment. Up on the mantel, one in particular caught his eye. The breaking dawn was just getting to it, and as he approached it, the rays from the sun, did at the time.

Fitz stopped and froze at the picture. It was of him, Olivia, Karen and Jerry. They were at a campaign function back in 2008. Everyone looked so happy. Jerry was in between him and Olivia, smiling just like him. Karen was on the other side of Fitz with the same grin. He tried to remember who took this candid shot but couldn't.

He reached up and gracefully touched Jerry's face. He took it off the mantel and held the picture in his hands and could feel the tears begin to form in his eyes once again. "My boy." he whimpered.

"My baby boy," he finally cried out.

He clutched the picture to his chest and before he fell to the ground, Olivia came behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She had already stopped working on breakfast when she saw him looking at the picture. She squeezed him with everything she had, and took him over to the couch. "I'm sorry I could put it away."

Fitz gazed into her eyes, "No I want it out. I think this is the only one of us four from back then."

"I think I have a few others," she commented back. "I have some from this time around too."

Fitz looked at her and just before his tears fell she kissed them away. She crawled into his lap and she let him cry, holding onto her for dear life. She had only seen him break down when his father passed away, and it was a time she would never forget. Olivia began to rub circles in his upper back and run her hands through his curls.

"I failed him as a father," Fitz admitted to her. He was nothing like his own father, but he wasn't there like he wanted to be.

Held his face in his hands, forcing him to look into her eyes, "Now you listen to me," she commanded, not leaving any room to negotiate.

"You ABSOLUTELY did not fail Jerry. You loved him, raised him, and where there for him in all the ways that mattered Fitz. Any man can be a father. But it takes a special man to become someone's Daddy. And that's what you were. You were – ARE his Daddy. You gave him and Karen the very best of you. Why do you think I fell in love with you?"

"You think," he asked so unsure of himself. "I let Mellie put them in boarding school. I hardly knew him Liv."

"You KNEW your Son in all the ways that mattered. You knew his heart Fitz, and only a Daddy can do that. I envy that because I all I have is - a father," her voice began to break. "I would have given anything to have someone like you, who loved me as a child like you."

Fitz heard the heartbreak in her voice and nodded. He kissed her quickly, making her smile. "Well you have me now," he said back bringing her closer to him. She gave him a faint smile, and he placed his head over her heart.

She then heard, "Don't leave me okay?"

"I've got you Fitz. I'm here and you are NEVER going to lose me okay. I plan on giving you the life you've always wanted," she whispered, and it only made him squeeze her tighter.

He rocked her side to side and asked, "You'll be my First Lady, then?"

"When the time comes, yes," she mumbled, rolling her eyes, playfully. "But I rather just - be your wife."

"You will be Livy I promise. Make no mistake about that. Remember two babies I think," he playfully told her, but making sure she knew he would make it happened. "Liv?"

"You can't leave her yet Fitz. It's not time," she told, now moving to sit beside him on the couch.

"But what if it's something we both want," Fitz asked with a touch of hope in his voice.

"Then we'll see I guess. YOU both have to agree that's it's the right decision to happen for both of you. You just won the election and you need to get over losing Jerry. Grieving for your son, and help her heal, then decide." Olivia told him, hoping he would understand.

"But I NEED you," breathed out. She could hear the frustration in her voice.

"And you HAVE me Fitz. I am not going away," she told him, with a wink. He remembered his words from the Rose Garden that night, when they screamed their love for one another. Olivia thought it was only her falling in love with him. She had no idea he was feeling the same way. It was not just sex. He loved her, just has much as she loved him.

She flashed him a wide smile and whispered, "It's just you and me, and we're in this together."

"Promise," he asked, in a hopeful tone.

"I promise," she said right back without missing a beat.

/

"**Being Dressed For It…"**

She kissed his lips and pulled herself out of his lap. Olivia helped him stand and escorted him up to their room. He looked around the room and before he could say anything to her, she told him, "That stained sky light is made by a local artist," but and then shushed her by kissing her, and at the same time taking her breath away.

"I remember Liv," he grinned back. He walked her backwards to their bed, but before he could lay her down, she gently placed her hands on his chest and stopped him.

"Liv," he asked not sure what was going on.

"Have you slept, ate, taken a shower?" Fitz nodded no. She slipped off his suit coat and placed it on the chair by the bed. She made him sit down and walked off to start the shower. Olivia came back and took his shoes off. Olivia looked up and saw him smiling at her. "What?"

"If I would have known where I was going I would have dressed for it," Fitz leaned back giving her a half smile, half seeing if she remembers grin.

"Oh shut up," she fished taking his shoes off and pushed him backwards on the bed, causing him to finally let out a laugh.

"We are we going," asking the question but knowing the answer all ready.

"We are going NO WHERE mister. But YOU are taking a shower. Then you are going to change and climb into that bed and try to sleep. If you behave I'll come and lay down with you but I have something I need to do first downstairs in MY kitchen."

Fitz raised his eyebrows like she was crazy. "Olivia." He wanted to hold her, cuddle her, be in her arms, any way possible. "Please?"

She saw the need in his eyes. "Go shower and I'll climb in OUR bed with your done okay. I didn't get much sleep last night either. Food can wait, and lucky for you I didn't start anything yet. Now go," she pulled him up and helped him unbutton his shirt. It fell to the floor and he lifted his white under-shirt next.

She ran her hands up his chiseled chest, and saw him relax as her delicate fingers ran over his skin. Olivia ran her fingertips through his hairs on his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms found their way behind her back, and into her long sweater.

"Please come with me? You know you want to." He leaned down and started kissing her neck and began to take her sweater off. Olivia let her arms down and let it drop to the floor. "I need you right now."

She looked into his eyes and understood. "Fine, but I am NOT getting my hair wet MISTER."

"But if you do, I'll help you press it," Fitz bit his lip hoping she'd say yes.

"Ah no, but if you behave in there, I'll consider sleeping naked."

"You drive a hard bargain," he teased as he pressed himself into her, so she could feel his 'need' for her even more.

"I know. I learned from the best. You taught me well, Mr. President," she then sauntered off leaving him there stunned, watching her letting her pants fall off her body. He noticed her nice sexy panties, and then her lace bra as she yanked her shirt up above her head. He swallowed quickly and saw her wink at him. She tossed the bra and panties out into the room, and he finally went after her.

By the time he reached the bathroom and stripped down she was already in the shower. Her hair was up, and he could see her smiling through the shower. He stepped inside and encased her in his arms. Her back was to him, and he ran his hands up and down her soft and silky skin. No matter how much times he touched her, Fitz could still not get over how incredibly smooth she was. He would never tire of touching and caressing her –ever.

"Fitz," she moaned. "We can't. Not right now," she barely was able to get out as his hands massaged every part of her they could get to. She felt him pressing against her from behind, aching to be inside her.

"I missed you Livy. I need you," he mumbled into her ear, letting his feelings for her not only conveyed by his words but by how he was touching her. The soft and sensual caresses were causing a raging fire to burn inside her body.

She leaned her head back, and when they looked into each other eyes, she was lost in their shade of grey. She saw his sadness, sorrow, and a tad bit of happiness that he was there with her in their home. "I missed you too. I missed," taking his arms, and wrapping around her body, "this."

"Me too," Fitz said, kissing her lips. He tried to deepen their kiss but she turned around and stopped him. She placed her hands on his face, and stared directly into his eyes. She let him lift her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. For the next few minutes they gave into each other's wants and needs as the water, fell down around them both.

When they both screamed and moaned the other names, Fitz let her down, and finished washing her. He washed everyplace he could reach and she did the same. She stepped out of the shower first, and then Olivia wrapped him a blue towel next. She patted him dry and once they made it their room, she helped Fitz crawl into bed.

Olivia tried to walk onto the other side, but before she could pull away he reached for her, pulling her right on top of him. He threw the covers over them both, and when she tried to move away, he only clung to her tighter. "Fitz," she whimpered.

"I need you right here Livy. Please I don't think I can sleep well if you're not right on top. I need to hold you," he buried his face in her semi-wet pony tail. She nodded and lifted her head up to look in his eyes. "Thank you."

"For," she asked not sure what he was thanking her for.

"For bringing me home to heal," he whimpered lifting her chin. "And for bringing me home to you."

She then leaned in and kissed him softly, planning open mouth kisses all over his lips. When she pulled away they were nose to nose, looking into the others eyes, breathing in sync. She ran her hands through his wet curls, loving the softest of it, in her fingers. Fitz rolled his eyes in back of his head, letting her lull him to sleep.

Whenever he was stressed during both campaigns, Olivia would run her hands through his hair. Most of the time it turned him on, but others – like now, it relaxed him. Gradually he began to take longer breaths, and his eyes became heavy. The more pressure she placed on his scalp, the more Fitz relaxed. Finally after about five minutes he fell asleep.

/

"**A New Day Has Come…"**

A few hours later, Olivia woke up, finding somehow in her and Fitz sleep she must have rolled off him and was now on the side. He was spooned behind her sleeping peacefully. She looked at the clock and it was now late morning. She smiled at herself, knowing she had not stayed in bed for this long, in quite a while.

She extricated herself from Fitz's arms, and got out of bed. To her amazement, he did not stir, and stayed asleep. She knew the last 48 hours were pure hell for him, so she let him sleep. Olivia placed on some comfortable clothes, kissed Fitz lightly, went down to the kitchen and decided to make him something to eat.

She thankfully got out everything she needed and began making a recipe that Abby told her even she couldn't screw up. Olivia turned the oven on and when the timer went off, she placed her key ingredient inside. She then set the timer right away at the half way mark, to remember to check it. Abby told her after that to sneak up on it, so she did not burn anything.

Olivia then turned on her IPOD and hit shuffle. She listened to music as she chopped up lettuce, tomatoes, and bell peppers for lunch. She got other ingredients out of the fridge and got immersed into her own world of making a perfect lunch for Fitz. It would be a first for her, because they had never gotten the chance to in the past.

As the oven dinged as the half way mark, it woke Fitz upstairs. He looked at the time, and immediately looked for Olivia. He could not find her, and realized she was downstairs. He got dressed and as he got closer to the top of the stairs, he could smell bacon.

"She's cooking," he mumbled as he came down. "That's not right. Olivia only knows how to make popcorn."

Above half way, he stopped when he heard music. But it was not just the song that he stopped for, but it was the voice. It wasn't just the original artist's voice he heard, as he turned the corner. To his surprised he saw and heard Olivia sing this;

"_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear_

(Olivia was still moving around the kitchen, finishing up lunch and did not know that Fitz was standing against the wall watching her. She was swaying back and forth to the music, dancing around in their kitchen, like it was something she had done for years. She then started to sing the next part of the song.)

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all _

(It was then, she felt Fitz in the room. She looked up and finally saw him watching. He was completely mesmerized by her voice, and body movements, as she glided around the kitchen.) _  
But I was waiting for you_

(Olivia stopped what she was doing. She placed everything down on the counter and walked to the other side and sat down. She looked into Fitz's eyes, and sang TO HIM the next part of the song.)

_Hush, now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
If I've been touched by an angel with love_

(She motioned for Fitz to come closer. He began to walk in her direction, failing miserably keeping his tears at bay. He had NEVER heard her sing before. Hell he didn't even know that she could sing. This song choice, was almost too much for his heart. But she knew it was what HE NEEDED to hear. Fitz made it to where she was. She reached up, touched his face and sang;)

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come, oh_

(Olivia leaned up and wiped his tears away. She placed kisses all over his face, whispering that she was there, and not going away. He was in awe of this beautiful woman and her voice, singing of the _breaking dawn and new sun._ She was healing him, with her angelic voice. She then began to sing the next part of the song, with her eyes, fixated on his.)

_Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy_

(Looking at Jerry's picture, making sure Fitz understood. He was about to speak to her, but she stopped him immediately. She placed her fingers over his lips to quite him, and began the next verse.)

_Hush, now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
If I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun _

_A new day has come_

(Olivia then moved so Fitz could stand in between her legs. He lifted her up and placed her on the granite counter top. Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz, and sang the final parts of the song. She placed her head on his chest, and let him hold her as the song ended.)

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come, oh"_

**_(A New Day Has Come, By Celine Dion, No Copyright Infringement intended.)_**

Once the song was finished and something else on her IPOD began to play, he lifted her face and kissed her lips. He moaned into her mouth, and found his way underneath her night shirt, needing to feel her soft skin underneath his fingers. As he kissed her, he felt life coming back into his body.

Fitz eventually pulled away and placed his hands on her face, and just stared at her. He couldn't say anything, because what could he say. He was literally, utterly speechless as he gazed into her eyes. He saw tears come down her face, and kissed them away. He moved in closer and she lifted herself up and cried on his shoulders.

"Livy," he groaned in her ear. "It's okay. I'm here."

The reality of him losing his first born son was now hitting her, after singing that song. It became 'real' and finally after being strong for him, it was her turn to let go. She cried into his shoulders, and he rocked her back and forth. Her cries became louder, her body began to shake. Fitz realized that they both needed each other to heal. She blamed herself for Jerry's death, and even though it wasn't her fault, Fitz knew she needed to hear him say it.

"I don't blame you," he told her once again.

"But," she cried into his neck. "You should. It's partly my fault you lost him."

She pulled away slightly and stared into his solemn eyes. It would ruin things to tell him the truth now, but yet he needed to know. She took a breath and said, "Fitz about…,"

"Olivia," he mumbled against her lips. "Right now I don't want to hear about how my son died or who killed him. I did what I had to do, to take care of that."

Olivia knew what he meant. He thought it was her mother that killed Jerry but it was not the case. She found out the truth. "Fitz that's what you don't understand. It's not what you think."

"Livy, can we not talk about it right now. All I want to do is spend time with you. Later today I'll call Mellie and we'll plan the funeral. But right now, ALL I want is to spend time with the woman I love. Can we just be…?"

"Fitz," she pleaded, but the moment he saw her lips open, he silenced her with a kiss, making her smile.

"There you are," he murmured. "So beautiful," he caressed her face with his hands. "Now I have a question for you."

She leaned back and stared at him. "Well?"

"I have known you for five years, and how come I have NEVER heard you sing until now. Explain this to me," Fitz said with a pout. "This could have gained me some much needed votes on the campaign.

"Fitzgerald," she pinched him. He winked, causing her to smirk and glare at him.

Olivia finally giggled, as it lightened their mood. To be honest she had not sang in front of anyone in a long time. She did it around her mom, before she died. When she went to boarding school and college she was in the choir. Her father really didn't care for it, but she did it anyway. It always made her feel better and others. To think of it, no one at OPA heard her either.

She cheeks flushed, seeing Fitz looking at her in amazement. She finally told him, "Well I sang when I was little, but after my mom died I stopped. Then in schools and college I joined the choir. I was pretty good back then. I just never really sang for anyone in a long time. I sing in my apartment when I am alone, so no one can hear me," she blushed.

"Livy, your voice is beautiful. If I had known, I would have made you sing for me ages ago," he teased her.

She kissed him, pushed him away, and sauntered off. "Well if you behave, I promise to do it more often."

/

**Standing in the Sun…**

He watched her walk, move around their kitchen gracefully. He leaned on the counter and stood their unable to move and was lost in his thoughts, hoping they could stay there forever. Fitz could not believe how at home how felt. How safe, and at peace. This was all because of her.

As she began to finish up lunch he asked if she needed any help. She nodded and he got the perfectly cooked bacon out of the oven. He grinned as they worked together to make lunch and ate at the kitchen island. Fitz watched her place the BLT's together with the dressing, and wrap the in wraps.

He took a bite and said to her, "This is good Liv. I didn't know you could cook."

She nudged him. "I can cook more than popcorn. I just don't do it often. But Abby gave me this recipe and said not even I could mess it up." Fitz shook his head and they finished their lunch and peaceful silence smiling at each other. Once lunch was over, he called Mellie to make sure she was okay. Andrew answered her phone and told Fitz that she was sleeping.

Andrew told Fitz that Mellie would call when she woke up, so they could hash out details for the funeral, and what to do next. He was set to give a speech the next day, because Fitz was grieving. Fitz thanked him, and apologized for everything. Andrew did the same. "It's okay Andrew, and it will be in time. Take care of Mel."

"I will and I'll have her call you. I'm sorry Fitz." Andrew told him. "We'll see you soon."

"Me too Andrew," Fitz said back, not sure what he meant and hung up and went to check on Olivia. He saw her talking on the phone and came downstairs. She hung up a few minutes later, watching Fitz. She asked how Mellie was, and he told her she was resting.

"That was my team," she finally said. "I spoke to Mellie when you were asleep and we are meeting them in a week."

"Them," he questioned.

"Yes Mellie, Karen, Teddy and Andrew are flying to Santa Barbara next week. You and I are here for a week. Then you and I will fly you back to Washington, with me by your side," she made sure to point out. "Then after you get back, make a quick speech, you will board Air Force One to fly home with your family. Andrew and I will be there by each of you for support."

"So we're bringing Jerry home to," he stopped talking unable to say the final words.

"Make his final arrangements Fitz, yes. You and Mellie do not have to decide anything until you get to the Ranch. The country is not expecting it, so don't worry. Andrew is putting out a statement today on your and Mellie's behalf. Everything is really going to be okay," she softly told him, stroking his hair.

Fitz looked at her. "Liv, I don't know if I can do this?"

"You can and will. I will be there for you – with you, through all of this. Cyrus will be flying with Ella and us also. He asked and I said it would be fine. My team will be arriving a week or so later to help plan the funeral for you and Mellie. Then Andrew and I are coming back to DC and you will stay behind to spend some time with your family." Olivia told him.

"Liv I need you by my side," he pleaded with her.

"I know you do. But after the funeral, you and your family need time to heal. Andrew and I both agree that you won't be able to do that properly with us there. You need to focus on each other, Karen and Teddy. We will come back the week of Thanksgiving, to celebrate the holiday with all of us there." She could see the hurt in his eyes that she was leaving him.

"You leaving me," he murmured.

"I AM NOT leaving you Fitz. I am giving you time to grieve with your wife, and mother of all your children. You need this. I am here now, and will be here through the Mass at the church and everything. You have me, always. And Andrew will be there for Mellie. Just after it's all over, we are coming back to handle things here for you both. We'll both be back okay."

"Livy," he groaned pulling her to him. He placed his hands on her face, cupping her soft skin. "You can leave me all alone."

"I am not leaving you –ever. I'll be back okay. I PROMISE to never leave you again okay. You need to do this, for your family and yourself. I cannot help you do this. I don't know how to help you heal your family. You have to figure that part out. All I can do is offer suggestions. Okay," he was pleading with him to understand. He finally nodded. "When this is done, you promise to be standing in the sun with me."

She smirked, kissed him deeply, feeling his soft lips against hers. "Always, so let's just be here now okay," she asked.

"Okay," he picked her up. "I love you Olivia Pope."

"I love you Mr. President," she winked. He saw the twinkle in her eyes and knew she was up to something.

"What?"

"Follow me," she dragged him back into the kitchen. He looked on the counter and saw something he was surprised to see.

"Livy, what's this?"

"You and I are going to make Jam," she winked.

"Seriously," he breathed out, not sure he heard her correctly. "Like real jam."

"Yes Fitz REAL JAM," she kissed him quickly and dragged him over the fruit. She looked up and saw him holding back a laugh. "You don't think I can do this?"

"I plead the fifth," Fitz shot back, grinning. She threw a towel at him, then wacked him with another one on the butt. "Ouch!"

"Well if you don't help me make this jam, we won't make the other," she mischievously said back, licking some fruit off her finger. She swirled her tongue around her finger, making Fitz shift himself in his pants. "I know you won't say NO to that."

Fitz said then, "Consider it handled," causing Olivia to giggle. "Let's make Jam."

/

**Well that's it for now. I wanted to say this chapter was extremely difficult to write. I am used to putting out "fluff and stuff" and lots of romance – not this. So I hope I did okay, and didn't make you cry too much. I did have so happy moments and lord knows we NEED that, and so does Olitz.**

**So please leave me #RaysOfSunshine if you want more. You'll get another chapter of them in Vermont before they leave for California. Let me know your thoughts and hopes for this. **

**P.S…To Tonia-81 and KWsGladiator, and my other loves…you'll get your #Jam making in the next chapter. Things will heat up in the kitchen, don't worry. (Smiles wickedly)**

**Jam and Maple Syrup**

**Me's**


End file.
